


[PODFIC] Actual Cannibal Versus Goose

by miss_echidna



Category: Shia LaBeouf - Rob Cantor (Song), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Murder, Other, Pod_O_Ween 2019, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_echidna/pseuds/miss_echidna
Summary: When things go terribly awry in the woods, and you are cornered by two eldritch horrors desperate to claim you for their own.





	[PODFIC] Actual Cannibal Versus Goose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Actual Cannibal Versus Goose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097163) by [NekoMida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida). 

> I was going through the fics for the Untitled Goose exchange and as soon as I saw this, HAD to pod it. Thank you so much to NekoMida for letting me :) Recorded as part of the Pod_O_Ween event, for the Blood prompt.

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:3:28 
  * **File type:** MP3 (3.49 MB) 

### Hosting

  * Stream and Download: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1a1syIstXXZowt9cheiNdxztzhbEYzVZa)

  



End file.
